psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Junas
The second member of W.I.S.E. introduced and #05 of the Grigori Experiment. Appearance Junas has the appearance of a young teenager, he wears a distinctive black helmet with a fin on the crest and has a core in his abdomen. He is a swordsman, with the ability to materialize swords.In the future he wears a dark outfit with four cirlces on his shoulders and wrists.He has a mantle on his waist and three stripes on the stomach part of his outfit. Personality Sypnosis He along with Dholaki appear along with Miroku in his declaration of war in the second version of the future and it's assumed he was there in the unchanged future. He along with Miroku and Nemesis Q's creator were part of Grigori's PSI experiment subjects where he was labeled #05. Kouichi Iba describes him as having a quiet yet vicious personality. Currently, both he and his group Scourge have managed to trackdown and invade Root, sometime after Dholaki's death and Shiner's defeat. While along the way singlehandly killing Usui and everyone in Amakusa Empire on his own while in search of them.He defeated Ageha and Shao easily but before finishing them off Ageha's father Asuka intervened and started to fight Junas.Junas was outmatched by Asuka as he used "Nova", before he could end the battle Asuka became too worn out and couldn't continue. Past For years he was part of Grigori's second plan. Held in the lab and test upon constantly, he made his escape the same day Amagi made his. Third Trip arc W.I.S.E arc Invasion arc While along the way to Root he single handedly killed Usui and everyone in Amakusa Empire.He appeared standing above Root and ordering his elite army The Scourge to attack.After half of his subordinates are defeated he begins his own invasion with a special capturing Tavoo.He fights Ageha and Shao easily but before finishing them off Ageha's father Asuka intervened and started to fight Junas.Junas was outmatched by Asuka as he used "Nova", before he could end the battle Asuka became too worn out and couldn't continue. . PSI Abilities His abilities focus on burst usage and is shaped similar to a sword being able to cut apart giant stone columns among other things. Burst: '''God Blade '''Rise: Deadly Trance: None Attacks Bishamon-Mura -''' and takes the form of hundreds of fragile swords that float in the air. When they break the pieces drop down and cut the enemy to pieces. '''Bishamon-Tsubute - by using a knife medium, he stabs/slashes towards an enemy and more solid knives to penetrate or to slice at enemies. Ashura Kai - uses friction caused by immense vibrations and stores it in an aura around his hands. As he brings it down, the stored friction is released and caused immense heat in an explosion manner. Shown to be able cut through everything, including Melchsee's Door. Rise - Junas rise is so fast that neither Ageha or Shao could barely fight back against him. Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E.